Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for operating playing a magnetic resonance apparatus according to a control sequence, an optimization computer for optimizing such a control sequence, as well as a magnetic resonance apparatus and a non-transitory data storage medium designed to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance imaging (MR imaging) an MR control sequence, composed of a sequence of radio-frequency pulses (RF pulses), in particular excitation pulses and refocusing pulses and gradient pulses that are to be emitted coordinated therewith, is activated (emitted) by a magnetic resonance scanner in order to acquire raw MR data from an examination object. The gradient pulses generate dynamic magnetic field gradients in various directions, and these are used for spatial encoding the MR signals caused by the radio-frequency pulses. Readout windows must be set at a time appropriate therewith, and these specify the periods in which the induced magnetic resonance signals are detected. RF pulses and gradient pulses can also be called MR pulses.
The duration of an MR control sequence can typically be between a few seconds and several minutes, depending on the type of MR control sequence and examination. Movement of the examination object in this period typically leads to a reduction in the quality of the resulting MR images.